herofandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck
Donald Fauntleroy Duck (simply known as Donald Duck) is a major character in the Walt Disney Company. He is a very bad-tempered sailor duck and, despite his temper, is best friends with Mickey Mouse and Goofy. He also starred as one of the main heroes of the Kingdom Hearts series of video games. Donald Duck and Goofy would serve as friends and allies to the main hero of Kingdom Hearts, Sora, and help him to defeat the Heartless as well as a number of Disney villains and the evil Organization XIII. Donald's birthday is on June 9. Appearance Donald is an antrophomorphic duck with white feathers. His eyes are oval and blue in color. He has small arms with four-fingered hands. He has a big orange beak. He has a small tail on his back and he has orange bird feet with three toes on each. Donald usually wears a blue hat and a blue jacket with a red bow in it. But in his first appearances his hat is white. Personality One of Donald Duck's most famous personalities is how temperamental he is, which has caused problems in his relationships with Daisy and Mickey, who are understandably annoyed by this. Donald has also shown a jealousy of Mickey being more popular than he is and seeks to replace him as the most famous (similar to the rivalry between Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck). His anger issues and envy has sometimes makes him a sort of anti-hero and almost a villain sometimes. Another of Donald's flaws is his greed, occasionally scheming to get rich. He got his greed from his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald is well known for his aggressive and violent behavior. This has caused problems for Donald but has also helped him out at times. When faced with an enemy, Donald will occasionally lash out in a violent burst of rage and surprising strength, and he has been able to fight off threats, even predators and the forces of nature. Videos Donald Duck Meets Glenn Beck in Right Wing Radio Duck|Remix video of rebellion against political villainy Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Mascots Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:False Antagonist Category:Charismatic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Vigilante Category:Misguided Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Pessimists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Serious Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Businessmen Category:Athletic Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Martial Artists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Self Hating Category:Magic Category:Lazy Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lego Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Bond Creator Category:Strategists Category:Related to Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Officials Category:Speedsters Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Envious Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti Hero